The Sun Turns Black
by Skittles Pie
Summary: All right, so Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino are the five deadliest and hottest humans to be walking the planet... And they're vampire hunters, what happens when Naruto adopts a half-breed and vampire Sasuke decides to haunt Naruto's-ON HIATUS


_The Sun turns Black_

The moonlight filtered through the window, the soft silver glow slowly escalated, tracing the dimensions of the tossing and turning body underneath the covers. The light hit the face of a handsome young blonde, his silky blonde hair was splayed across the pillow, cerulean orbs hidden behind golden, dusty eyelashes, the three scars elegantly aligned on his cheeks enhanced his strong jawbone; his earthly beauty was distorted by the emotion he felt in his dream.

Naruto Uzumaki, one of the five hottest 21-year old humans to walk the earth, is the one who's tossing and turning in his bed.

Cerulean orbs snapped open, as if shattering a curse, "SASUKE YOU BASTARD!" Was the roar that tore through his lips, sweat glistened on his tanned body, his perfectly chiseled torso was heaving. Realizing that he'd only been dreaming he felt annoyed, and then he took in his sweaty appearance, "Great, now I've got to take a shower." He sighed.

He jumped out of his black covers. Sasuke had been haunting his dreams for a week now, and he didn't know why the damn vampire had bothered too either. As far as he knew, vampires were tricky with things like this. Sasuke could be doing this to attempt to kill him somehow or something worse… He shook his head and the thoughts.

First, he had to get rid of this sweat. He carefully opened the door, and took a peak down the hallway. Was one of the other four there? All he saw was an empty hallway, which meant that the other four vampire hunters were asleep. He quickly tiptoed to the bathroom five doors down, as he softly closed the door he smirked victoriously. He did NOT want the other four hunters to get on him, even though he's pretty sure that they'd heard his roar.

Shikamaru has black hair and black/brown eyes. He has a rugged look to his features that he's gained from his previous teacher, Asuma Sarutobi. Shikamaru's a very lazy person, but if anything, he isn't dumb. He's been able to tell that Naruto had been having trouble sleeping. And Shikamaru's from the Nara Clan; they have experience when dealing with shadows. Lots of experience with vampires for sure.

Kiba has messy brown hair, brown eyes, and a two long red triangles, sort of like fangs, on his cheeks. Kiba's loyal and rambunctious. And he's from the Inuzuka Clan; they use dogs to help them slay vampires. The vampires hate their clan, and very rarely werewolves are born in the Inuzuka Clan. The vampires had made it a goal to kill those werewolves, rape them if they were hot enough, and guess who was a werewolf and hot, one of the five hottest _'humans'_ in the world, Kiba. The house has a guard dog named Akamaru, Kiba and the dog have a special connection, like brothers.

Chouji has light brown hair and black eyes. Chouji has a soft demeanor and is very protective of close his friends and he's a bit… sensitive… about his… eating habits (eats like a pig). Chouji's also from the Akimichi Clan; they eat a lot. They eat so much and keep their figures, but only because of their vampire hunting. They have to keep their shapes.

And Shino has black hair and black sunglasses; no one knows what his eyes look like, except Kiba and Shino's parents. Shino's got that, _'Hey I'm hot and mysterious!'_ look. Shino's quiet and could blend into the background very well. Shino's from the Aburame Clan; they use bugs to help them track down vampires. Naruto lived with the four and they were all known as the deadliest and hottest humans to be walking the earth.

Naruto tossed his only article of clothing, orange ramen boxers, into the laundry basket and stepped into the shower. He turned on the shower and felt the cool water turn hot in seconds, as he lathered and rinsed he thought about how he isn't even from a living clan.

And the fact that he has a demon, a sarcastic but strangely motherly demon, in his gut, one that his own father had sealed into him. The demon, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, had been attacking and his father had to seal the Fox into a new-born. Naruto's first ever birthday present was to have a demon get sealed into him.

Gee, thanks dad. Was his first thought.

But he's learned that the real leader of the vampire organization that's out searching for the nine demons in the world, Akatsuki, is the one who'd controlled the Fox into attacking with the Sharingan.

'_**Kit, you're going to give yourself depression at this rate, and I for one don't want a suicidal container.'**_ The Fox said in his mind.

'_Yeah, sorry, just have a lot on mind.'_

'_**Yeah, I think I know that.'**_ The Fox snorted.

'_Just shut up,'_ Naruto thought annoyed, _'Damn Fox.'_

'_**I heard that, kit.'**_ Though the Fox was secretly glad that Naruto was acting more like himself, Naruto had a sharpness that only worked if he was the one being rude. The Fox curled up in the mental cage in Naruto's gut.

Naruto turned off the shower and stepped out; he wrapped a towel over his lower region and put another over his shoulders. Naruto carefully opened the door and closed it, when he turned around he saw the other four hunters. Anger and concern evident on Shikamaru and Chouji's faces, Shino's features were softer than the usual stoniness they were mostly in, and Kiba just smirked.

"Do you know how drop dead sexy you look right now? Man, if you put a straight guy in here he'll turn gay!" Kiba whistled referring to the rivulating water droplets on the blonde's upper body and the soaking wet gold locks that were framing his face.

Shino bonked Kiba on the head, "Not what we're here for, idiot." Shino and Kiba were gay for each other, and Shino tolerated Kiba's comments directed at Naruto because he knew that Naruto'd never go for Kiba or that Kiba would never cheat on him. Kiba had gotten Shino to be less quiet in many ways, who knew that Shino's a screamer. Shikamaru's with a girl named Temari, she's very feisty. Chouji had himself a girl named Saki, she's very sweet. So Naruto was the only one not in a relationship, and he was gay. There were a lot of men who liked him, but none of them turned him on. Kiba made those kinds of remarks for Naruto because he was worried about Naruto's mind, Naruto hasn't had any blood-related familial love, and Naruto needs some kind of relationship-related love, even if it was fake, it would keep Naruto sane.

"Naruto, are you all right? You've been cursing Sasuke's name all week long." Chouji asked concerned.

"He's been haunting you in your dreams hasn't he?" Shikamaru said before Naruto could answer Chouji.

"It looks like it." Naruto sighed, then he shivered, "It's cold out here; I'm going back to my room."

…

"Go get me the wolf; I waited too long to taste his blood running through my lips." A pale figure with dark-green hair and piercing ice-blue eyes said.

"Y-Yes, m-master H-Heizeru. R-right aw-away, s-sir." A teenager stuttered. He was petite, had light brown hair, and soft green eyes.

"What part of _go get me the wolf_, don't you understand, half-breed! GO! Or else you're not gonna have any lubricant for tonight, but your own blood!" The figure known as Heizeru roared. The petite teen skittered away in fear, silent sobs ravaging his body. Heizeru sighed, "Slaves these days."

"I think you were too rough on him." A black haired man with ivory eyes.

"Well, Mr. Shurui Hyuuga, I think that you're definition of slaves and mine are two completely different things." Heizeru sniffed.

"You are quite right about that, slaves should have a bit more freedom, I rather dislike that word, slaves. More like servants and-" Shurui started.

"Not this shit again, I hear it every day! Is he gonna tell me this every damn day till I die or treat my slaves better?" Heizeru muttered to himself.

Shurui's eye twitched, "What was that Heizeru, my _sweet _ice prince?" He asked sweetly and started to crack his knuckles.

"N-Nothing, Master Shurui," Heizeru said quickly. Shurui was kind, but a demon when offended.

"No shit, let's keep it that way."

…

Kiba was taking a cool walk in the half-moon out in the forest when he heard a humming tune; he'd heard that some vampires were able to perform a hum that would ensnare you into an elegant hell if the vampire wished it. He quickly stuffed some cotton in his ears, and got into a stance. His tanned skin flexing underneath his muscle shirt, a tiny teenager stepped out from behind a tree. _'Huh, never seen a vampire this young, and for him to know the vampire hum… Better keep my guard up.'_ Kiba thought.

The teen wavered a bit, "I'm sorry, but w-would you p-please come with m-me to M-Master H-Heizeru?" Kiba heard him stutter through the cotton balls in his ears.

"Heizeru," Kiba growled, one of the vampires he'd despised and detested, "Tell the bloody-bastard no."

"I'm s-so s-sorry," he looked like he was about to cry, "M-Master wants m-me to take y-you n-no matter what." He took out a vial with something that looked like silver liquid in it. Kiba's eyes widened, the vial had quicksilver! The vampire flashed in front of Kiba who was almost too shocked to do anything, when the vampire appeared in front of him. The vampire leaned forward, Kiba opened his mouth to say something and the vampire poured some of the silver in it. Kiba's eyes fluttered, trying to stay open, but he failed dropping into the petite teen's arms. The teen shivered and started to move away.

From the nearby bushes Naruto had seen everything; he growled a curse and started to follow after. There was a reason he was one of the deadliest men on the planet.

'_**Kit, that other kit has a really good heart and soul, he's a half-breed too. He's also been forced to this, he's a slave for Heizeru, and he has been for years now. His father was a vampire, mother was human, both killed by Heizeru. That kit wants nothing to do with the vampire world, he just wants freedom.'**_ The Fox told him.

'_I can relate to him,'_ Naruto thought, _'I'm gonna offer him a place at the house, we can protect him from Heizeru, I'm sure I can make the others understand.'_

'_**Good luck with that, kit.'**_ The Fox snorted.

Naruto sped up and made a call to the vampire, "Yo, vampire!"

The vampire froze in fear, "W-Who are y-you?"

Naruto's eyes softened, "Don't worry, I'm a friend. If I tell you my name don't freak, I promise I won't do anything to harm you." Naruto said.

The vampire nodded weakly, "O-Okay, mister."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," The vampire's eyes widened, "What's your name?"

"I-Inosento, Inosento Chi."

'_Huh, Innocent Blood, fitting for someone like him.'_ Naruto thought. "I can help you; you're a slave under Heizeru, right?" Inosento nodded hesitantly, "But, you're innocent, you don't even want to have any connection to the vampires do you?" Inosento's eyes spoke the truth, "Come with me, you can start a fresh new life with friends." Inosento's eyes looked so hopeful it was heartbreaking, but then clouded with doubt, "We'll protect you from Heizeru."

"B-But, what a-about this person, I-I was about t-to take him to h-his death, are y-you really g-going to o-overlook that, Mr. N-Naruto?" Inosento looked sad, like Naruto would remember that and say no and take Kiba back and leave him to face Heizeru's wrath.

Naruto pulled him into a one-armed embrace, "I think you need friends, so don't worry, where we're going, you'll get plenty of them. You'll get friends that will become so close they'll be like family, and besides, I'm sure Kiba will overlook the fact that you were about bring him to his death."

"T-Thank you Mr. N-"

"Call me Naruto," Naruto grinned, "We'll get rid of your stutter in no time, and you won't even need those manners at all." Naruto's eyes twinkled with laughter. Naruto slung Kiba over one shoulder and put his arm around Inosento, "You're a good kid, and I'm gonna go to hell with Sasuke Uchiha before Heizeru gets you or Kiba." Naruto's face was serious and devoid of any of the laughter he gave off seconds ago.

"T-Thank you, N-Naruto." Inosento had only known Naruto for a couple minutes and he already trusted him with his life.

"I'm gonna let you in on a little secret," Naruto spoke, Inosento looked at him, "My parents were both vampires." Inosento's eyes widened, how? Naruto was a human, but there was a darkened allure to his scent and looks. "My father was the heir to the Namikaze, Minato Namikaze," Inosento's eyes widened, the Namikaze used to be the most powerful clan and used to go head to head with the Uchiha all the time, at least until the Nine-Tailed Fox killed them and the Uchiha were wiped out by Itachi leaving Sasuke and himself, "And my mother was the heiress of the Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki." The Uzumaki had been killed a long time ago, only one had remained and no one knew what'd happened to her. "I'm a bit special you see, if I get bitten by a vampire, I instantly get turned. You know how a vampire has to drink all of your blood for you to become a vampire? Me, one bite and my human life is gone, my blood remains, unlike pure-bloods, or turned vampires." Inosento looked at the ground, they were a lot alike. "And, I've got the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside of me, he's actually really motherly when he's not sarcastic." Naruto laughed.

"T-Thank you for telling me all this," Inosento whispered, he was sure that Naruto hadn't heard him. But Naruto had and he had a small smile on his face.

Within 5 minutes they were at the house, "U-Um, N-Naruto, should I-I really g-go in there? W-Will they r-really-" Inosento started.

"Don't worry, Shikamaru's lazy, Chouji's nice just don't mention his eating habits, Shino is a quiet guy except for when Kiba bangs him," Naruto pointed to Kiba, "The two are in a relationship," Inosento blushed and nodded, "Chouji and Shikamaru also have girls, I guess I'm really the only one not in a relationship," Naruto laughed rubbing the back of his head, "But I don't dig girls that way." Inosento blushed harder, Naruto's eyes widened, "No-no, I don't feel that way about you! You've got that innocent little brother quality! Look, you'll be fine, okay?" Inosento nodded. Naruto opened the door, "I'M HOME!" He shouted.

"Jeez Naruto, you don't have to-" Shikamaru stopped when he saw Kiba and Inosento.

"This is Inosento Chi; he was forced to be Heizeru's slave. He's a half-blood; Heizeru killed his parents and forced him to be his slave. He wants nothing to do with the vampire world," After seeing Shino's questioning look, "He was on a mission to bring Kiba to Heizeru, and I didn't really have to save Kiba, because Inosento has no fighting skills whatsoever." Naruto commented his eyes darkening, "Heizeru knew this, he wouldn't care if Inosento died getting Kiba, and he would've just kept giving Inosento abuse even if he'd gotten Kiba to him." Naruto growled, "Anyways, he's now a trainee, and," Naruto smiled, "Part of the family," Inosento tried smiling, Chouji smiled back, Shikamaru muttered troublesome and smiled lazily, Shino just nodded and took Kiba.

"U-Um, where would y-you l-like me t-to stay Mr. N-," Naruto gave Inosento a look, "N-Naruto?"

Naruto smiled, "You can stay in my room until we can clean out Konohamaru's old room." Seeing Inosento's questioning look, "He was a trainee too, but... he was turned." Inosento looked away guiltily, Naruto shook his head, "Don't feel that way, it wasn't your fault. And ease up, you're gonna be fine, just call everyone by their first names, they're not gonna maul you." His eyes twinkled.

'_Fox, do you know what kinds of abuse he's had?'_ Naruto asked.

'_**Definitely physical, his manners have been part of him. But a lot of manners have been beat into him, so that also means mentally.'**_ The Fox answered, _**'Before you ask, I'm not so sure about sexual abuse, you're just gonna have to ask him.'**_

"Um, Inosento." Naruto said, said boy looked at him, "Can I talk to you in our room?"

'_He's already calling it _our_ room, he's so kind,'_ Inosento thought, "You d-don't have t-to ask." He replied. Naruto didn't answer, he just led Inosento upstairs. Once they got to the room Naruto closed the door and locked it.

"Inosento," Naruto said with an even voice, "Come here," Inosento did, Naruto whipped around and embraced him, Inosento flinched and had fear in his eyes. Naruto saw this and let go, "I knew it." He snarled and Inosento flinched, he looked at him, "I'm sorry, I needed to know."

"K-Know w-what?" Inosento stuttered.

"I can tell that Heizeru's physically and mentally abused you, but now I know that he's sexually abused you." Naruto said swallowing hard, "Has he only molested you, he h-hasn't g-gone as far as to…?"

Inosento got tears in his eyes, "H-He only m-molested, u-until it w-was my 16th birthday y-yesterday… He t-threatened t-to u-use my b-blood as lubricant i-if I d-didn't b-bring K-Kiba t-tonight… I-I-it's just s-so…" Naruto pulled the crying teenager into his arms. This boy had been through so much, like he had, but Inosento's pain would've gone over the edge if Naruto had left Inosento to go back to Heizeru.

"We're gonna take care of this, okay?" Naruto soothed, "I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you anymore, you got that?" Naruto asked; Inosento choked something that sounded like an okay, "Remember that, it's all right, Otōto." Naruto was surprised at himself; he'd called Inosento younger brother.

Inosento didn't seem to mind though, "T-Thank y-you, Naruto-Oniisan." He choked out; he didn't mind calling Naruto older brother.

"Hush, everything's gonna be fine." He made hushing noises, and after a couple minutes Inosento calmed down. "Let's go check on, Kiba. He should be-" before Naruto could finish the door was broken down. "What the hell!"

"You tell me WHAT THE HELL!" Kiba shouted.

"Well, you're up." Naruto chuckled, "How you feelin' kiddo?" Naruto teased.

"Why is _he_ here?" Kiba pointed at Inosento narrowing his eyes.

"No, Kiba, it's all right." Naruto assured, he stood up, Inosento did too, but he still clung to Naruto. Naruto smiled reassuringly at him then turned towards the door, "Yo Chouji, get your ass in here!" Naruto shouted.

Chouji showed up with a granola bar, "What do you want, Naruto?"

"Take Inosento for a tour of the house." Naruto answered, Inosento looked at him fearfully, "Don't worry, he'll take good care of you. Chouji can never stay mad at someone." He whispered the last part to Inosento, said teen tried to smile at Chouji.

Chouji's eyes softened, "Come on, little guy. You'll be fine."

As soon as Chouji and Inosento were gone Kiba unclenched his teeth and picked the door off the ground and slammed it back into place in the doorway.

"Why is _he_ here?" Kiba bit out.

"I take it that you stormed out on Shino before he could tell you anything." Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Sit." He pointed to his bed. Kiba looked at Naruto defiantly; Naruto looked deadly, "Sit. Your. Ass. On. The. Damn. Bed." Not seeing Kiba move, "Now, bitch." Kiba gulped and did.

…5 minutes later…

"Wow, I feel like a really fucked and up shitty bastard." Kiba concluded.

Naruto chuckled, "Good, now go apologize to him. When he comes back he'd better love you like he does me, or at least close to it." Naruto said in a threatening tone.

Kiba chuckled, "Don't worry, I'm gonna do everything I can to make it up for him. He's had it way worse than I have with Heizeru."

"Let the other four know about what I've just told you, so they have somewhat of an idea on how to handle Otōto. And you guys can call him Inosento-Kun or Otōto, whichever you feel like, now go and tell them." Naruto added. Kiba nodded and opened the door which fell down with a thud, "Oh and Kiba," Kiba looked at Naruto sheepishly, "Fix the damn door by tomorrow." Kiba laughed nervously and left in the blink of an eye.

"Damn fox/wolf." Both Kiba and Naruto muttered at the same time on the opposite sides of the house.

…

"Where is that damn slave? I can sense that he's alive, so where is he?" Heizeru muttered.

"Maybe he ran away." Shurui suggested.

"If he did..." Heizeru growled, "He's the one slave I actually worked for to get, and I'm glad I had."

"He is quite a catch." Shurui agreed.

"Light brown hair that's very silky, velvety skin, soft green eyes, and a good fuck," Heizeru concluded.

Shurui made a face, "I still can't believe you did that to the poor boy, you use servants for chores, never for…"

"I only fucked him to teach him a lesson, I threatened to fuck him again, I'm not really gonna again." Heizeru said.

"Still… how would you feel." Shurui asked.

"I know, and I actually feel sorry for what I did," Heizeru said, then he blinked, "I think all of your shitty 'slaves should be free' crap is getting to me." He accused.

"That's a good thing, bastard." Shurui growled.

"I think it is," Heizeru said suddenly, "I-I, I'm gonna give all this up, Shurui, will you come with me? I want to apologize." Shurui smiled.

…

"So that's what happened." Heizeru concluded telling the five humans and half-blood, "I know you won't forgive me, so I want you to kill me." Heizeru took off his shirt, bare and ready for the piercing. "Please, I've sinned horribly and I wish to go to hell, and Shurui deserves to live. I don't, do it before he comes back."

"Gladly." Kiba growled.

"No." Naruto said.

"What?" Kiba asked surprised.

"I said no, if he knows what he's done and wants to atone for it with this price, he doesn't deserve to die." Naruto said plainly.

"But do you know all that he's done, what he's done to so many?" Kiba asked in anger.

"Yes," Naruto said, "But whatever happened to second chances-"

"Wolf shit, he doesn't deserve one!" Kiba growled.

"Kiba," Naruto said in a warning tone, "Would I be here today, if… The point is that people CHANGE, get that through your thick head already!" Kiba went quiet, "I thought so." Naruto looked at Heizeru, "You are going to live, how do you think Shurui would take it?" Heizeru looked away, "I thought so too. Now go to Shurui and go find you and him a nice life together." Naruto teased. He looked at the other five, "Let's go home, Inosento's waiting."

…

"Naruto, do you really enjoy being human, don't you wanna know what it's like to have immortality?" The vampire hissed silkily in his ear.

"Sasuke, stop, I don't want this, just go to hell will you?" Naruto panted, his hands were tied to a bed post and Sasuke was whispering things in his ear while sensually playing with his hair.

Sasuke licked his ear and his lips ghosted down to Naruto's neck, "Just one bite, right. Just one... and you're one of us." Sasuke breathed amused, it sent cold sensations down Naruto's back. Sasuke kissed his neck, Naruto felt him bare his fangs.

"NO!"

Naruto woke up heaving for breath, "U-Um Naruto-niisan, a-are you alright?" Inosento asked from next to him.

Naruto saw his scared look and hugged him, "Sorry kiddo, I didn't mean to wake or scare you."

"I'm not the one who needs consolation Naruto-nii." Naruto blinked at Inosento, he hadn't stuttered and he was looking worried for him.

"I'm all right, sento-kun. Sorry for making you worry." Naruto said rocking him.

"He's not the only one you should be apologizing to." Kiba said from the door.

"Sorry, Kiba." Naruto saw that Inosento had fallen asleep and put him back under the covers, "It's just that damn self-righteous bastard!" Naruto growled.

"Why don't you try going to the Leaf, they're always being attacked by vampires. You'd get a workout, plus you'd be seeing home again, and you can also see Old Lady Tsunade." Kiba suggested.

Naruto got a misty look in his eyes, "Sure, why not?" Naruto stretched, "But," he looked at Inosento, "What about sento-kun?"

"You can take him with you. You did say he was a trainee." Kiba shrugged.

"If that's all right with him, you know the Leaf has…" Naruto trailed off.

"You can leave tomorrow, Inosento or no Inosento. We'll take care of him, he's like everyone's little brother." Kiba said, as he turned to leave, "Oh yeah," Naruto looked at him, "Make sure to bring that hot ass of yours back unturned, okay?"

Naruto laughed, "Yeah I will, thanks, Kiba." Kiba nodded and left, "I think Shino's rubbing off on him." Naruto said to himself, "Yup, Shino's rubbing off on him." He concluded then went to sleep. Inosento's eyes were open wide with fear, he didn't want to go back to the place of his parents' murder.

…

"So Inosento, you wanna come with me?" Naruto yawned.

"W-Where?" Inosento tittered.

"You know what I'm talking about, those tears on your pillow last night certainly didn't come from me, and I know you weren't having a nightmare." Naruto said seriously.

"Um," Inosento looked guilty.

"Don't worry, you have a choice." Naruto smiled, "And you have plenty of time." He waved his hand reassuringly.

"Yo Naruto, you've got an hour to get your ass out of the house!" Kiba yelled from out the door.

Naruto dropped his head and sighed, "I'll go get ready and pack my things, why don't you get ready too. I understand if you're not coming. It's just I want you to be fresh for the day, okay?" Naruto explained getting out of the covers and stretching.

"Ok, Naruto-nii." Inosento replied.

Naruto froze and spun around; he picked up Inosento and ran out the door, "Guys," said guys came, "Otōto lost his stutter!" Shikamaru sighed and said troublesome (what do you expect) and good job kiddo, Chouji gave him a pack of his favorite barbeque chips, Kiba grinned at him, and Shino patted him on the back, the most affectionate he's ever been to anyone (next to Kiba). "Ok, now I'm gonna go get ready. Choose if you wanna come, and," Naruto put his hands on Inosento's shoulders and had a wise tone in his voice, "I may not know what's so intense for you back in the Leaf, but sometimes you have to face your fears to truly conquer them." With that he stood up and went to the bathroom.

He tossed his whirlpool boxers into the basket and stepped into the shower feeling the smooth sensation of the water cool his burning skin.

'_Do you think that sento-kun is gonna come?'_ Naruto thought.

'_**Probably, with what you told him.'**_ The Fox replied.

'_I can't wait to see the old hag.'_ Naruto thought.

'_**Yeah, the woman who thinks that I purposely murdered hundreds of people, including the Namikaze, almost destroyed the village, and thinks that I'm a homicidal bastard because our son was forced to seal me in you. Gonna be fun.'**_ The Fox answered dryly.

'_You were able to transform into a human form back then, and you had sex with her.'_ Naruto replied, _'And she's not angry because you killed my father or the Namikaze, or practically destroyed the Leaf, or-'_

'_**Get to the point.'**_

'_She didn't know that the leader of the Akatsuki was controlling you and you were forced to wipe out the Namikaze and your guys' child, AKA my father, was forced to seal his own father into me. If it weren't for Jirayia then she would've surely killed herself, and if it weren't for Shizune, she would've killed herself when Jirayia'd been murdered.'_

'_**It isn't my fault that all of her lovers and family die!'**_

'_Kyuubi no Kitsune,'_ Naruto thought threateningly, _'Nawaki, Dan, and Jirayia may've died, but she's my grandma and you're my grandfather, and practically your wife, but look here YOU AND I ARE STILL ALIVE!'_

'_**I LOVED HER AND YOU KNOW IT, SHE WAS AND STILL IS MY ONLY ONE!'**_ Kyuubi yelled.

'_Sorry Kyuu,'_ Naruto thought, _'I feel like this is sort of my fault.'_

Naruto's voice was so guilty it was heartbreaking, _**'No, kit, sorry. You've known what it's like, that girl Hinata.'**_

Hinata had been special, like Naruto. Her parents were from the Hyuuga clan, they'd both died because they'd made her human when she was born, they hadn't wanted her to be a pleasure woman like she was supposed to be when she'd grown up. One night the two of them had been kidnapped. She'd been raped and killed by a vampire named Kitanai Hyuuga, Naruto'd been restrained and forced to watch the process. Naruto had made sure that Kitanai and his gang hadn't lived very long after, but Kitanai had spit blood in Naruto's face and had said it was worth it. His vengeance towards his family had been fulfilled; Naruto'd always flinched when he'd heard Hinata or Kitanai's names mentioned. Naruto'd sworn he'd never let anyone die that way if he could help it.

'_Kyuu, let's, let's not talk about love for a while please.'_ Naruto said.

'_**Agreed, talk to me when you need me, and,'**_ Kyuubi started, _**'don't need me,'**_

'_Sure,'_ Naruto chuckled, _'Thanks Kyuu.'_ He heard a soft snore come from the Fox. _'Well, I guess I'll show him my technique later.'_ He turned off the water and grabbed two towels. Naruto looked at his reflection in the mirror; he saw a black-haired 21-year old with sharp almond-shaped onyx eyes.

"Shit!" Naruto exclaimed backing up against the wall.

Sasuke smirked; when Naruto blinked Sasuke was gone. "W-What was that?" Naruto let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. He punched the wall, "DAMN YOU TO HELL, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Naruto went to his room with a dark aura around him. Naruto put on a dark red shirt, black jeans, and grabbed his hooded black cloak. He kept his three lucky fighting tools: a vampire-steel dagger, his solid oak stake, and his sapphire and ruby encrusted vampire/human-steel sword in his boots and belt. He got himself a backpack and tossed some scrolls, wire, rope, multi-purpose tags, a spare stake, two jeans, and two shirts in it.

"Naruto-nii," Inosento called from the door, Naruto looked at him with blood-red slit eyes which calmed down to his normal cerulean when he saw him. "I'm going with you."

Naruto smiled, "Great, we needed to get you some new clothes and equipment anyways."

"You don't need-" Inosento started.

"One of the first things you learn is, you've gotta have the right clothes and right equipment, or else you're gonna die." Naruto said, "I have three things that I use to fight with: a dagger, a stake, and a sword. I've never fought without one of those items before." Inosento nodded, "Do you have your things ready?" Inosento nodded again. "Great, let's go." Naruto grabbed Inosento and jumped out the window, he sped up to an inhuman speed. Inosento was dazed when Naruto slowed down to a stop.

"W-What did you just d-do?" Inosento coughed his hands on his knees.

"Sorry, sento-kun. I should've mentioned it earlier." Naruto rubbed the back of his head laughing sheepishly, "I can do vampire-like things. Like: fast speed, enhanced reflex, good eyesight, and a cold body temperature, I'm still warm, but not as warm as can be." Naruto explained.

"Oh, okay." Inosento got up off of the ground.

"And remember," Naruto started, "Almost all of the vampires you meet are likely to rape you and then kill you if you're appealing to them, trust me I know." He shuddered, Inosento shivered too. "But I will NOT let any damn cold bastard do that to you again."

"W-Why?" Inosento asked cautiously.

"My fiancée died that way; they took us both in the night…" Naruto hesitated, "They held me down and forced me to watch, I-I was gonna be next. But," Naruto's eyes got an evil and regretful tint, "I killed them all, do you know what Kitanai, the vampire who'd done this, had just spit in my face and said that his revenge had been fulfilled while he'd died by my sword."

"I-" Inosento started.

"Let's go, we need to get you something to defend yourself with." Naruto said his eyes dark, "We can walk from here, we'll be to the Leaf within another day."

Inosento heard some rustling, before he could say something a cold hand wrapped around his waist and another clamped on his mouth.

"Hey sento-kun, where do you wanna go first when we get there?" Naruto asked; when he heard Inosento's muffled yells he spun around. "What the-AHHHH!" Naruto screamed as someone sliced his side, he dropped to his knees with one hand clutching his side and one on the ground. A cold hand grasped his chin and yanked his head up, Naruto's face was steely with some of the pain that he felt showing.

"And here I thought that _the_ Naruto Uzumaki would notice us," A vampire with dark blue hair and purple eyes said smirking, "Well, we'll just have to make you more _aware_ of us."

"Damn bastards," Naruto glared, "Let sento-kun go." Naruto said unexpectedly, "I'll come willingly if you let him go."

"As much as I would love to," The vampire licked his lips, "As long as he's cute I'll fuck him, no matter how hot the other one is." The vampire smirked.

'_Fox, were you able to heal the gash yet?'_

'_**Kit, if I heal it within a couple of seconds you're gonna be left weak and I won't be able to heal you again with my powers for a couple days if you get wounded again.'**_ The Fox replied.

'_Do it.'_

'_**Fine, kit.'**_

The gash hissed, and Naruto grabbed the vampire's hand with his bloody one. He kicked at him and jumped towards the vampire holding Inosento, but two hands held him back by his shoulders.

"LET ME GO, BASTARD!" Naruto struggled.

"Mm, you smell good, Vincent like-y." Vincent murmured and started humming.

Inosento's eyes widened, the vampire hum! He bit the vampire who was holding him's hand, "NARUTO-NII DON'T LISTEN!"

But the warning fell on deaf ears, Naruto's eyes were starting to close, "No, I won't fall asleep! For Inosento, I've gotta stay awake." He said to himself.

'_**Kit, let me take over for a second.'**_ The Fox said, _**'Great, thanks!'**_ He said before Naruto could do anything. Naruto's eyes became bloody rubies and after 10 seconds all the vampires were collapsed on the ground.

Naruto staggered, his vision blurry and his head aching.

"Naruto-nii!" Inosento ran over to him, "Are you all right?" He asked helping him stand.

"Yeah, thanks sento-kun." Naruto smiled.

Inosento felt tears prick his eyes, "Don't you dare smile at me!" He yelled and Naruto flinched, "You're the one who's hurt and you're smiling at me telling me you're fine!"

"Sorry-" Naruto started but felt a darkness calling him, "Sento-kun, I'm gonna do something, don't be scared he's gonna help us." Inosento nodded. Naruto took out a scroll scribbled something on it with a jade necklace he took out from underneath his collar, the words glowed a dark purple to a bloody red to green and finally to its original black. The shape of a man formed on the scroll, a bright light flashed. There was a man with piercing red eyes and blond hair with streaks of bloody red in it. He was wearing a red shirt and black skinny jeans. Naruto smiled at him, "Kyuu, sorry but I'm gonna faint now."

"Kit, when you wake up I swear-" Naruto fainted and Kyuubi caught him.

"Are you the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Inosento asked.

"Yes, but right now we've gotta get the kit to Tsunade." Kyuubi looked pained when he said Tsunade.

"Who's that?"

"A past… friend, let's go we can't waste time."

…

"By the name of Kyuubi, who could be knocking at 2 in the morning?" Tsunade yawned as she opened the door.

"So Tsu, you still use my name for things like this." Kyuubi smirked as he took in Tsunade's ample breasts showing through her light pink, mid-thigh-length lace gown. Her blonde hair glowed silverish in the moonlight, her golden-honey eyes were wide with surprise, and her blonde eyelashes were fanned out beautifully. "You look beautiful even after you wake up," She blushed out of her stupor, "even though you used some weird spell to make yourself young again."

She snorted, "Look who's talking." As she took in Kyuubi's appearance: blonde hair streaked with blood that told of his past, red eyes that were warm with love and dancing with smugness, a red silk shirt which clung to his sweaty chest, his skinny jeans showed off his legs (more importantly his fine ass), and the 6 scars that looked like whiskers on his cheeks enhanced his face like they did Naruto's making him look irresistible.

"Please, we need to hurry and help Naruto-nii!" Inosento said hurriedly snapping the two out of their session of stripping each other with their eyes.

"Mago! What happened to him?" Tsunade asked, she never called Naruto mago (grandson) unless she was extremely worried.

"He'd gotten a huge gash in his side which I healed with his 'order' so he was left extremely weak 3 hours ago from a vampire who of course tried to rape him and his friend, and he hasn't had any peaceful sleep for a while because of Sasuke Uchiha." Kyuubi explained.

"Ok, but who's this little guy?" Tsunade glared at Kyuubi taking Naruto in her arms and looked at Inosento curiously.

"Later Ms. Tsunade, please heal Naruto-nii first, I'll tell you later." Inosento said urgently.

"He's right, I've seen the kinds of dreams the Uchiha casts on him when he's asleep. Naruto's losing his saneness; I can sense the Uchiha's taking advantage of the situation." Kyuubi said one hand grasping his head as if he felt it would fall off any second from what he was sensing. Tsunade had concern in her eyes and ushered the two in her house.

…

"Naruto, are you enjoying this?" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto's hands were chained above his head to the canopy bed's ceiling, and he was blindfolded so he could only _feel_ Sasuke, _hear_ Sasuke, _smell_ Sasuke's alluring scent, and if everything went the way Sasuke wanted, Naruto would _taste_ Sasuke.

"I will never," Naruto panted, "enjoy these dreams!"

Sasuke trailed his wet tongue down Naruto's neck and lingered on Naruto's chest. Sasuke smirked when he licked Naruto's nipple and said blonde gasped, he sucked on it and Naruto arched his back, his lust wanting more.

"What was that about never enjoying it usuratonkachi?" Sasuke stopped his sucking and started kissing Naruto's neck.

"B-Bastard, w-why?" Naruto gasped.

"I'm gay, why else?" Sasuke smirked avoiding his question.

"B-Bastard!" Naruto tried to growl threateningly but it came out as a moan of pleasure.

"You have a dark allure that draws vampires towards you, I for one, am no exception. You've had my interest ever since I met you. At first I was skeptical when they first told me about you, but now I can believe them." Sasuke actually smiled, Naruto couldn't see it of course, but he felt it in Sasuke's words.

…

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered and slowly opened his eyes. He saw black at the sides of his vision but then shot up remembering the past events. He saw Tsunade and Kyuubi glaring at each other from opposite sides of his bed and Inosento was holding his hand.

"Guys, he's up!" Inosento exclaimed.

The said two stopped glaring at each other and scrambled to the bedside. Well Tsunade scrambled, Kyuubi glided over, but Naruto noticed the friction between Kyuubi's feet and the ground.

"Naruto! Are you all right?" Tsunade asked.

"I-" Naruto remembered the dream and blushed.

"Just so you know," Kyuubi smirked at Naruto's situation but he growled out the words, "I saw everything in your dream third person, but I felt it first person. I hate to say it, but that Uchiha has a good mouth in the right situation"

"KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!" Naruto sputtered blushing different over 350 shades of pink to red all in 7 seconds.

"Impressive, kit." Kyuubi chuckled.

"Kyuu..." Tsunade had a warning tone in her voice.

Kyuubi's eyes had a look of memory, "It's been quite a while since you've called me that."

"The last thing I said to you was, _'YOU DAMNED DEMON BASTARD, I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE DAY WHEN YOU ROT IN THE FUCKHOLE KNOWN AS HELL! SAY HI TO THE DEVIL FOR ME AND TELL HIM HE'S GONNA HAVE HIM A BITCH SOON, NOW GO EAT SHIT YOU FUCKING HOMOCIDAL BASTARD!'_." Naruto had covered Inosento's ears.

Kyuubi and Naruto were sweatdropping.

"I'm guessing the last time you talked to him was on the day I was born." Naruto perceived.

"You actually remembered those words?" Kyuubi asked.

"Yeah." Tsunade looked a bit guilty, but only Kyuubi noticed.

"Granny, there's something that you should know." Tsunade looked at him, "Kyuu didn't attack the village on purpose," She snorted, "Just listen, a man named Madara used the Sharingan to control him and forced him to kill the Namikaze and attack the village. Dad had no choice to seal Kyuu into me, Madara had left a seal in Kyuu that caused him to keep attacking the village even after Dad had defeated Madara. The bastard made sure that it would wear off the next day. And guess what, MADARA IS THE LEADER OF AKATSUKI!" Naruto growled.

"Calm down, kit." Kyuu motioned with his hands trying to ease the anger that was coming off in waves off Naruto.

Tsunade was shocked for one, "Kyuu, is this true?"

Kyuubi looked at her with years of weariness and self-abuse in his eyes, "Yeah Tsu, it is." Tsunade choked and kissed her apology to him for a good 5 minutes.

"You'll get more tonight." Tsunade whispered.

"Oh, you know I'll need more than one night." Kyuubi whispered back nibbling her ears.

"I really feel like a bitch Kyuu, I'm really sorry." Tsunade looked down from his gaze.

Kyuubi caught her chin and kissed her again, "As much as I hate to interrupt," Naruto broke in, "I need to tell you something that's just as important." The two stopped and looked at Naruto, "Kyuu, you're free. I finally found a way around the seal, you don't have any of _your_ aura though. It's still with me, you can generate aura, but not like the kind you used to. It's still powerful, but not demon powerful. And we can still talk through our minds." Naruto scratched his head, "It's not really freedom since the aura is in me, but you as a _person_ or _demon_ or whatever are free. And no, you can't turn into a demon anymore, but you can into a fox, one-tail or nine-tails is your choice. But now you can be with Granny Tsunade for the rest of your life, come live with us in the house, don't expect to be the only one's who's scream and moans of pleasure are heard at night, and," he smirked when the two blushed, "I expect you to be officially married, and," Naruto took in a breath, "I'm the ring bearer."

"Thanks, kit." Kyuubi said with joy and a hint of reluctance in his voice. Come on, he's the king of demons, "Thank you." isn't at the top of their favorite vocabulary words.

"Uhuh," Naruto smirked, "But first, I've gotta teach sento-kun how to kick vampire ass. Without making a fool of myself again." Naruto added the last part as an afterthought.


End file.
